Loveless, Our Last Goodbye
by Kyuu09
Summary: Quando estamos apaixonados queremos sempre que a pessoa que amamos seja feliz, não é? Mesmo que isso não seja do nosso lado não é? Shonen Ai. Songfic.


Loveless

~Our Last Goodbye~

Pairing: KoyaPi

Genre: Romance, (Fail!)Against

Ranting: none

Summary: Quando estamos apaixonados queremos sempre que a pessoa que amamos seja feliz, não é? Mesmo que isso não seja do nosso lado não é?

Disclaimer: Ryo, Yamapi e Keii-chan não me pertecem, fazer o quê. Nem a música Loveless. Querem reclamar? Tentem falar com o titio Johnny...

[YamaPi p.o.v.]

-Não... Por que?- desvio o olhar, não iria agüentar te ver chorando, não, tudo menos isso... - Tomo... Me explica!

Apesar de relutante, volto a te encarar, meus olhos se prendendo nos seus, e não faço questão de tentar cobrir a dor. Seus olhos se arregalam ao me entender. Sorri amargo ao pensar que ainda conseguimos nos comunicar somente com um olhar.

Suas mãos trêmulas se dirigem a mim, e eu apenas suplico em pensamento para que não me alcancem. Já está sendo difícil demais para mim, não preciso de seu toque para me tentar mais ainda. Por favor. Será que você não vê? Não... Eu tenho que agüentar firme, mesmo não querendo. Como se ouvindo minhas preces, suas mãos param, mas sua voz suplicante foi o bastante para quebrar o que restava de mim.

-Tomo... Por favor, não! Tudo menos isso! - as lágrimas claras que escorrem por seu rosto me fazendo querer secá-las, mas sua voz suplicante foi o bastante para quebrar o que restava de mim.

-Você sabe que é o melhor... Você sabe o porque... - murmuro em um tom quase inaudível e minha voz quase falha, mas pelo menos sei que você me entendeu.

もう なんとなく分かってる  
君がうつむくわけを  
別れを切り出せずにいるんだよね  
舗道に落ちた影は  
寄り添って重なるのに  
二人の想いは 今 離れていく  
Eu meio que já sabia

Você olha pra baixo,

É porque não consegue falar 'vamos terminar' não é?

Apesar de que na rua nossas sombras se entrelaçam,

os sentimentos de nós dois irão se separar agora

No começo era tudo perfeito, não era? Mesmo apesar do clima sem-graça entre nós dois quando confessamos... Ainda lembro do tempo em que ficamos em silêncio tentando pensar em algo para falar e no final acabamos apenas dando risada do clima estranho em que estávamos. Como foi que depois disso acabamos nos beijando? Nosso primeiro beijo juntos... O primeiro, de tantos outros... Céus! Isso faz quanto tempo já? E eu ainda lembro de cada detalhe, como se tivesse acontecido agora pouco...

Tempo... Passamos tanto tempo juntos, que até disseram uma vez que parecíamos uma pessoa só ao invés de duas, lembra? Tantas vezes que rimos juntos, tantas vezes que choramos juntos... Conseguimos nos comunicar com apenas um olhar... E mesmo sabendo disso, achou que eu não iria perceber as mudanças? Achou que eu não ia perceber que você começou olhar para outra pessoa além de mim?

違う恋に 出会ってしまった君を  
つなぎとめる言葉も 見つからない  
À você que encontrou um novo amor,

Não consigo pensar em nada para te prender comigo.

O dia seguinte também foi especial, não foi? Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir por mais que eu quisesse, enquanto você sorria tímido, me fazendo querer te abraçar apertado, te beijando incontáveis vezes...

Por sermos m casal novo, ainda não possuíamos tanta intimidade. Até o encostar de nossas mãos nos fazia pular, corar e nosso coração ficar naquele DOKI-DOKI, não é? Depois de tantas vezes em que nos encostamos acidentalmente, Ryo me assustou jogando uma almofada na minha cabeça, dizendo algo do tipo: "Deixa esse love-love para depois que já tô até passando mal aqui", mas o sorriso em seu rosto nos dizia o contrário. "Até que enfim vocês se acertaram hein!" esse comentário nos fez corar enquanto todos os outros riam de nós e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, sorrimos tímidos fazendo Ryo gritar algo como: "arranjem um quarto logo de uma vez! Tá muito cedo para assistir uma cena dessas!".

Fugíamos sempre que podíamos para passar um tempo sozinhos, nem que fossem por apenas cinco minutos e sempre arranjávamos uma desculpa para contar para os outros... Eles pareciam se divertir com nossas desculpas inventadas, fazendo questão de sempre perguntar aonde e o que estávamos fazendo. O pior foi quando começaram a insistir que queriam ir com a gente, lembra? Você ficou tão nervoso que se atrapalhava todo com as palavras... Foi uma cena tão fofa que não agüentei e tive que te abraçar, te deixando mais nervoso ainda porque nunca trocávamos carinho na frente dos outros, né? Eu realmente achei que você chegaria até a desmaiar aquela hora...

サヨナラなんて  
終わりだなんて  
嘘だと言って それでも  
ほどいた手は 冷たくなる  
僕らは他人になる

Sobre 'Adeus'

Sobre o 'fim'

Você diz que é mentira, mas mesmo assim

nossas mãos que se soltam se tornarão frias

nós nos tornaremos desconhecidos

Nós prometemos um ao outro amor eterno, não foi? Prometemos que iríamos amar somente um ao outro. Que iríamos estar sempre juntos... No nosso aniversário de um ano. A primeira vez que dissemos verdadeiramente um ao outro "eu te amo.". Um dia de lágrimas e alegria. Foi a primeira vez que te vi chorar. A primeira vez que te fiz chorar. Nossos dedos entrelaçados enquanto víamos a areia com nossos nomes marcados, sentados na soleira da casa de praia que eu havia alugado.

Naquele dia, vendo seu sorriso que eu amo, prometi a mim mesmo secretamente que se suas lágrimas fossem ser derrubadas, que fossem por alegrias, nunca pela tristeza. Prometi naquele dia, que te protegeria para sempre como sempre fazia quando assistíamos um filme de terror e você escondia o rosto em meu pescoço, não querendo ver o filme.

Nossas promessas... Chegou a hora de quebrá-las. O conto de fadas chegou ao fim.

Começou sutilmente, apenas com sua atração para com ele. Não te culpo. Confesso que eu também estava atraído no começo, mas você, mais do ninguém, é aquele que está sempre por perto das pessoas, com sua paixão para compreendê-las e ganhar sua amizade. Eu entendia isso, por isso não lhe privei de tentar conhecê-lo melhor. Será que esse foi meu erro?

ゴメンネなんて  
もう泣かないで  
抱きしめてしまうから  
重ねた思い出が

痛みに変わるその前に  
ほら 最後は笑顔で say goodbye…

Coisas como 'me desculpe'

Não chore mais

Porque senão eu irei te abraçar

Os sentimentos entrelaçados,

antes que eles mudem para dor

Olha, vamos sorrir pela última vez e dizer 'Adeus'

Será que eu deveria ter escrito nossos nomes num diamante? Talvez fosse melhor... Nossos nomes na areia já se apagaram, não apagaram?

Sei que a culpa não é sua. Claro que não. Como poderia te culpar se todo dia te via com aquele olhar perdido, confusão clara estampada em seu rosto? Você nunca percebeu que eu te observava enquanto ninguém mais estava olhando não é? Os suspiros cansados... Consigo ouví-los até agora. Quantas noites você não passou em claro tentando, não, se forçando a esquecê-lo?

Suas mão sempre procuravam as minhas para apoio, como se você estivesse se forçando a lembrar de mim toda vez que seu pensamento ia para ele. Seus abraços repentinos, sua vontade de chorar que você engolia toda vez que estava comigo... Como eu não conseguiria notar? Os sintomas de nossa separação estavam aparecendo claros demais...

Também tentei te prender de qualquer jeito, sempre lhe dando presentes, lhe abraçando, dizendo-lhe que te amo, fazendo todas as suas vontades... Mas parece que tudo isso somente te fez sofrer mais. Eu mesmo acabei quebrando minha própria promessa. Se eu prometi que te protegeria, que não te faria chorar, porque agora só consigo ver seu rosto triste? O sorriso que eu tanto amava estava morrendo aos poucos...

Eu queria gritar de raiva, frustração, traição... Mas não conseguia. Acabei chorando uma tarde inteira em que passamos separados. Meus olhos ainda estavam inchados a hora em que voltei para casa. Preocupado, você logo veio em minha direção, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Te abracei, e somente este gesto foi suficiente para que começássemos a chorar juntos. Pode ser que aquele dia nós ainda não compreendíamos o suficiente, mas parece que nossos corações já sabiam o que ia acontecer depois. Será que não foi nesse dia que nos separamos de verdade?

Você me pedia desculpas. Intuitivamente, sabia que era culpa sua. Eu não disse nada. Eu também queria te culpar, mas não achava forças para isso. Você é minha vida, sem você não conseguirei viver mais... Essas palavras não foram mentiras, mas se for para o nosso bem, esqueça-as. Elas já não tem mais utilidade...

「一人でも平気だよ」と  
初めて嘘をついた  
君の涙を止める術が欲しくて

「Eu estarei bem sozinho」

É a primeira vez que minto

Porque eu quero tanto que suas lágrimas parem

Não resistindo, ergo minha mão e seco uma de suas lágrimas. A dor estampada em seus olhos ainda me doem demais, mas tenho que agüentar. Pelo menos uma promessa eu quero manter. Nem que seja somente essa...

-Tomo... Gomen... Eu não queria... Eu não queria...

-Eu sei que não. Não é sua culpa, e eu também não te culpo. Tentamos de todos os jeitos, não tentamos? Mas você... - "_Acabou se apaixonando por outro" . _Dou um pequeno sorriso triste. Não sou capaz ainda de admitir em voz alta que perdi você para sempre. Mesmo que ainda me finja de forte, mesmo que ainda diga que está tudo bem.

Nossa despedida se torna mais dolorosa por causa disso não é? Porque além de tudo, além de me esforçar ao máximo, sei que você consegue enxergar minhas farsas e vê minhas lágrimas... Desculpa. Não sou forte o bastante para te apoiar nem mesmo no último instante.

Me aproximo de você lentamente. Só mais uma vez, só dessa vez... Você fecha os olhos ao me sentir próximo, e te imitando, finalmente colo meus lábios nos seus.

本当に大事だった　  
本当は離したくない  
行き場の無い思い込みあげるけど  
その幸せ誰より願ってるから  
強がりでも ありがとうと伝えたい

Na verdade era precioso

Na verdade eu não queria te deixar ir

Os sentimentos que não tem para onde ir aparecem, mas

eu desejo essa felicidade mais que ninguém, então

mesmo me fingindo de forte, quero que minha gratidão te alcance

Nossas línguas se encontram, se enroscam. Saber que é a última vez que estaremos desse jeito me faz desejar para que esse momento nunca acabe. Será que você também pensa nisso?

Esse último beijo é com um gosto amargo e salgado de nossas lágrimas que se tornam uma. Pelo última vez seremos um só. Quando esse beijo acabar, nós iremos nos separar oficialmente, não é? É triste, mas é necessário. Não quero que se prenda por minha causa. Iríamos sofrer juntos, nada mais. Com ele, _você _será feliz. Não me importa que eu sofra, que eu seja o único sofrendo, contanto que você esteja feliz. Afinal, eu lhe prometi que faria de tudo para que sempre fosse feliz e isso aqui também faz parte da promessa, infelizmente. Acaricio o seu rosto com minhas mãos, e nos separando, descanso minha testa na sua, nós dois de olhos fechados.

-Keii...-sussurro seu nome pela última vez – por tudo que passamos juntos, obrigado. Nunca esquecerei nenhum detalhe, tudo foi precioso demais para mim.

-To... -coloco meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, te silenciando enquanto sorrio doce, observando o rosto que tanto amo, tentando decorá-lo mesmo que ele esteja marcado por lágrimas.

-A sua felicidade é o que eu mais desejo. Não importa se vou sofrer agora, um dia estaremos felizes novamente não é? Mesmo que não estejamos mais juntos...

サヨナラだって  
後悔だって  
二人出会えた証  
君とだからそう思える  
かけがえない存在

Mesmo que seja um adeus

Mesmo que haja arrependimentos

isso é uma prova que nós dois nos conhecemos

É com você, por isso eu penso isso,

alguém insubstituível

Desejo mais que ninguém que você encontre a sua felicidade, mesmo que não seja do meu lado. Porém, somente o fato de que pudemos passar um tempo juntos, eu já chamaria de milagre. Te encontrar, foi o maior milagre da minha vida. Mesmo que hoje eu não consiga ver nosso passado com um sorriso, haverá um dia que sim.

Igual a você, tenho certeza que nunca irei encontrar, mas pelo menos sabendo que estará feliz, pelo menos essa idéia irá me confortar. Talvez eu vá comparar todas as pessoas com você, talvez eu vá achar que elas não são o suficiente, mas irei me acostumar. Porque mesmo que eu faça isso, é prova de que não me esqueci de você, é prova de que o '_nós' _uma vez existiu de verdade.

Se eu soubesse que um dia isso iria terminar, eu teria passado mais tempo com você. Agora as horas preso na hora extra do trabalho, as dores de cabeça, as horas de descanso sozinho parecem tão insignificantes... Porque não gastei esse tempo com você?

忘れるように  
胸にしまうよ  
ともに刻んだ季節  
新しい未来へ  
急ぐ君のその背中に  
そう最後は笑顔で say goodbye…

Para que eu esqueça

Vamos tirar isso do coração

As estações que marcamos juntos

Neste futuro novo,

para que você adentre logo nele,

Então com um último sorriso vamos dizer adeus...

-Sinceramente, eu pensei em várias maneiras de dizer isso... Cheguei até a pensar em te fazer me odiar... Mas nunca iria funcionar, não é? Sua bondade não te deixar odiar... Provavelmente mesmo que eu terminasse desse jeito, você não seria completamente feliz por causa da culpa... Eu... Keii... Seja feliz, é a única coisa que peço em troca. Eu te amo e não acho que esse sentimento irá mudar facilmente...

Suas mãos trêmulas seguram as minhas, e eu suspiro quando sinto seus lábios nelas...

-Mas sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo que estejamos nos separando, não quer dizer que nosso passado nunca existiu. Ele ficará lá, intacto. E eu quero que quando você virar para trás para vê-lo, seu sorriso apareça em seu rosto. O seu maior e verdadeiro sorriso, não um triste... - seu aceno com a cabeça me faz sorrir doce, apesar de agora você estar encarando o chão enquanto me ouve.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, nenhum de nós com coragem o suficiente para continuar a conversa. Nós dois estamos sofrendo silenciosamente e não há nada que possamos fazer para aliviar a dor. O tempo irá cuidar disso, mas até lá, não sinto a menor vontade de me sentir curado...

Daqui a pouco teremos que ir... Está escurecendo. Mas mesmo assim permanecemos parados, cada um lembrando _nossas_ lembranças. Elas parecem ser de um tempo tão distante agora, né? Mas vai estar tudo bem, vamos nos acostumar. Se eu continuar a contar essa mentira, será que um dia ela se tornará verdade?

サヨナラなんて  
終わりだなんて  
嘘だと言って それでも  
ほどいた手は 冷たくなる  
僕らは他人になる

Sobre 'Adeus'

Sobre o 'fim'

Mesmo que dia que é mentira

Nossas mãos que se separam vão se tornar frias

Nós iremos nos tornar desconhecidos

-Tomo... Sempre irei te amar de alguma forma... - e com um sorriso triste você completa – obrigado por ter feito parte da minha vida... E desculpa... Por tirá-la dela dessa forma...

Suas mãos se soltam da minha, e se virando, você caminha para longe de mim. Não irei fazer nada, mesmo que eu queira. Quando você sai de meu campo de visão, caio de joelhos, me deixando chorar compulsivamente pelo nosso fim pela primeira vez. Tão simples... Mas que mesmo assim dói demais. Murmurando 'te amo, te amo' repetidamente, até que minhas lágrimas sequem.

ゴメンネなんて  
もう泣かないで  
抱きしめてしまうから  
重ねた思い出が  
痛みに変わるその前に  
ほら 最後は笑顔で say goodbye…

Coisas como 'me desculpe'

Não chore mais

Porque senão eu irei te abraçar

Nossos sentimentos entrelaçados,

antes que se transformem em dor

Olha, com um último sorriso, vamos dizer adeus...

E desse jeito nós dizemos nosso último adeus....


End file.
